Protective coatings are needed to protect a variety of substrates from premature deterioration and destruction due to the particular environment that the substrate is subjected to. Typical substrates for which such protection is desired may include building materials such as masonry, wood, and steel. Applying a protective coating onto these materials forms a barrier between the surface of the substrate and the environment to the protect the underlying material from deterioration which, if left unchecked, could ultimately result in not only aesthetic damage but in the mechanical failure of the substrate.
Coatings used to protect such building materials are known in the art and typically take the form of a water-repellant composition that is applied to the surface of the substrate in liquid form and then allowed to cure. Such water-repellant coatings are known to comprise siloxane compounds which participate in polycondensation reactions upon application to the substrate surface via evaporation to form a strong polymer barrier. These coatings are typically applied to the surface of the substrate in relatively thick films to form a substantial physical barrier between the environment and the substrate surface. These coatings may also be colored or colorless, depending on the need to preserve the underlying aesthetic features of the substrate. For example, when using a protective coating to protect a substrate surface such as wood used for outdoor furniture or decks and the like it is desirable that the coating be clear to preserve the aesthetic features of the wood surface.
Protective coatings are also needed to protect substrates other then the typical building materials mentioned above. For instance, protective coatings may be desired to protect the surface of objects made from plastic or glass from the harmful effects of weather, heat and chemicals. Depending on the particular object and/or function of the object made from such materials, the known protective coatings designed for use with the above mentioned building materials may not be well suited for providing the desired protection to the surface of such materials.
Objects made from plastic or glass materials are typically made from such material due to either a particular aesthetic or functional purpose. For example, glass and plastic materials such as Plexiglass and the like are commonly used to make windows for homes, buildings, automobiles, or airplanes and the like. The desired feature of a window is the ability to look through it to view an object on the other side. Windows are typically installed to separate an indoor environment from an outdoor environment while preserving the ability to view one environment from the other. Accordingly, at least one surface of the window is exposed to the same elements that are known to cause weather damage and deterioration in other building materials.
Glass is inherently weather, chemical and heat resistant, therefore, a protective coating to enhance such resistance is not desirable. However, plastic materials do not display the same degree of weather, chemical and heat resistance as glass and, may therefore require treatment with a protective coating to protect the surface of the plastic from deterioration. A factor known to adversely effect the usefulness of windows made from either clear plastic or glass is the accumulation of water on the surface of the window. Water accumulation on the surface of a window, due to rain or contact with a body of water, makes viewing objects though the glass difficult, typically distorting the object on the other side.
Accordingly, a protective coating is needed to both protect the surface of clear plastic materials from the harmful effects of weather, chemicals and heat, and minimize the ability of substrate surfaces to accumulate water. It is desirable that the protective coating be optically clear so that it will neither impair the function of the substrate surface nor detract from the aesthetic features of the underlying substrate surface. It is desirable that the protective coating be useful to protect a variety of substrates, as well as glass and clear plastic, where optical clarity is required for purposes of looking through the substrate surface or for retaining the underlying aesthetic features of the substrate surface.
It is also desirable that the protective coating be capable of retaining properties of optical clarity and hydrophobicity upon submersion in water. It is desirable that the protective coating be easy to apply without special equipment or procedures.